1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to handles and electronic devices, and more particularly, to a multipurpose handle and an electronic device coupled to the handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, due to increasingly advanced technology, electronic devices, such as notebooks (NB), tablets, and smartphones, are widely used in our daily life. These electronic devices are not only becoming more diverse in terms of forms and functions, but are so convenient and practical that they are popular with consumers and serve different purposes as needed.
A conventional electronic device essentially comprises a single body or two bodies. To hold a large electronic device, such as a notebook, by hand or transport the large electronic device, a user usually has to hold the body of the electronic device by hand or put the electronic device in an additional tool, such as a bag, before transporting the electronic device. Moreover, after the user has put the electronic device on a flat surface, such as a desktop, the body of the electronic device is usually in contact with the desktop and, as a result, has an invariable operating angle. Any change can be made by the user to the operating angle of the electronic device, only if the electronic device is equipped with an additional support element or an expansion unit.